Jemena
The Kanohi Jemena was the Mask of Binary Fission. Functioning similar to the Spear of Fusion, it allowed its user to forcibly fission a nearby target (including the user) into two half-beings temporarily. This process was often rather painful, but nowhere near as agonizing as the Spear of Fusion. After fissioning, the mask would need to stay activated in order for the fissioning to stay in effect; if the mask was deactivated (either intentionally or through lack of concentration) or around ten minutes or less (see below) had passed, the target would fuse back into one entity again. The mask could only be used once before it began a long cooldown, the length of which was proportional to the true number of individuals who had been fissioned during its last use (e.g. fissioning a Matoran Nui would produce a much longer cooldown than fissioning an individual Matoran). Cooldowns were rarely shorter than 20 hours. As the mask was markedly restricted to binary fission, it would divide every target into two equal halves, even a target who was a fusion of an odd number of individuals. This resulted in abnormal fusions composed of fractional numbers of individuals. Such fusions were often unstable for various reasons and would quickly and completely fission back the original odd number of individuals. This made the mask a powerful tool against Toa Kaita, as it effectively allowed its wearer to break them apart instantly. The mask had no effect on Spherus Magnans, who could not be fused or fissioned in the same ways that residents of the Matoran Universe could. History The Jemena was first created on Spherus Magna during the early days of mask-making. On Spherus Magna, it is rumored that it was created before the ability of Matoran Universe residents to fuse and fission was fully realized, inspiring the Great Beings to use it in experiments to test the limits of the ability. Evidence for or against this rumor has yet to be found. After the completion of the Matoran Universe, it was not long until the Jemena's recipe was discovered by mask-makers. The existential discomfort it brought to most made it a taboo mask on most islands, and it was considered immoral by Toa due to the pain fission could entail. After it was discovered that it could be used to instantly break Toa Kaita apart, the mask became sought after by those opposed to the Toa. After the Brotherhood of Makuta's corruption, many Makuta adopted it as a secondary mask as well. The Makuta eventually evolved, giving them, among other things, the innate ability to dissolve Toa Kaita with their mere presence. Naturally, this resulted in many Makuta discarding their Jemena. Only a handful of Makuta retained theirs, such as Antharahk, who had gradually become incapable of dissolving Toa Kaita with his mere presence after neglecting his powers. Example Usage To be added... Wearers Great * A large number of Makuta - Formerly * Makuta Antharahk Trivia * Because of the pain fissioning could cause, a large majority of Toa considered the Jemena to be immoral. The mask's ability to near-instantly break Toa Kaita apart also contributed to the stigma against it. Some Toa, however, believed that the mask could be used morally if one never used it on anyone but themself. * Given its nature, most considered the Jemena to be the opposite of the Mask of Fusion. Mask-makers refuted this, however, as the Mask of Fusion not only allowed its wearer to fuse more than one being together but also restricted the wearer to forming fusions which included him/herself. * Binary fission is a biological process that microbes in the domains Archaea and Bacteria use to asexually reproduce. This builds on Antharahk's numerous references to disease and disease-causing microorganisms. * The mask's name was derived from the Gemini twins of Greek mythology. Category:Kanohi Category:Immoral Kanohi